winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alita
|occupation = Warrior Fairy in training |affiliation = Zangand Deltos The Game of the Galaxy |family = |relationship = Delita (Best Friend) |origin = Deltos |cartoon = Alita: the power Episode 1 |cinelume = Sarah Abbott |4kids = Michel Duarte |nick = Summer Robins |duart = Serenity Ortiz |italian = Diana Motta |gallery = No}} Personality It's easy to get to know an open person like Alita Johnson, but if nothing else you should know she's understanding and aspiring. Of course she's also compassionate, punctual and methodical, but in a way they're lesser traits and tained by behaviors of being narcissistic as well. Her understanding nature though, this is what she's so well-liked for. There are many times when friends count on this and her discipline when they're in need of support. Nobody's perfect of course and Alita has a fair share of lesser days too. Her impatience and pretentiousness risk ruining pleasant moods, though more on a personal level than for others. Fortunately her aspirations is usually there to soften the blows. It's hard to describe a complex person like her, but perhaps most important is that she's heroic and orderly. Of course she's also understanding, curious and upright, but far less strongly and often mixed with being shallow as well. Her heroic nature though, this is what she's kind of cherished for. On many occasions people will count on this and her idealism whenever they need assistance or help. Nobody's perfect of course and Isabelle has plenty of rainy days too. Her insulting nature and childish nature tend to get in the way and make things uncomfortable to say the least. Fortunately her sense of order is usually there to help mends things when needed. Appearance |-|Civilian= TBA |-|Powerix=TBA - Powerix Cyber Mode=TBA - Powerix Nature Mode=TBA }} |-|Asarix=TBA - Asarix Robo Mode=TAB}} |-|Icix=TBA - Icix Download Mode=TBA - Icix Zangand Mode=TBA - Icix Deltos Mode=TBA}} Motto *All for the motherland. *From the grounds to the skies. *United we stand, united we stay. *In unity and freedom *Justice is our shield. *Let there be eternal light. *One struggle, one people, one destiny. *All for the motherland.*None shall pass. *Many hearts beating as one. Quotes *It's impossible to succeed without the belief that you can. In order to succeed, we must first believe that we can. *It's never impossible to show kindness. Be kind whenever possible. It is always possible. *When none challenge your ideas it is especially important to closely evaluate them. Whatever you do in life, surround yourself with smart people who'll argue with you. *Let your dreams, not your nightmares, define who you are. Let your hopes, not your hurts, shape your future. Weapons *A fairly short, thin, smooth blade made of obsidian is held by a grip wrapped in regular, onyx crocodile leather. A sharp, dual-edged blade makes this weapon the choice for any warrior looking for a versatile weapon ideal for any combat style. The blade has a narrow, curled cross-guard, adding just enough weight to make sure the blade sits firmly in the owner's hand and protecting those same hands as well. The cross-guard has a gilded sphere on each side, marking the house it belongs to. A massive pommel is marked with the symbol of its owner, no expense is spared for this gorgeous weapon. The blade itself is engraved. Several runes are etched into the blade, which only adds to the elegance of this weapon, as well as its cost. This weapon is used only during celebrations. undefined. *A very short, thin, straight blade made of adamantium is held by a grip wrapped in fairly common, sapphire blue deerskin. With just a razor-sharp point this weapon will cause your enemies to leak from thousands of holes before they even know what happened. The blade has a narrow, curled cross-guard, which makes sure the blade is both balanced and capable of protecting the owner's hands against any sliding sword. The cross-guard has a lavish coil on each side, this is clearly a weapon not meant to be wielded by a commoner. A fairly large pommel is decorated with a rare gem, fancy decorations for a fancy sword. The blade itself is engraved. The owner's name has been artistically etched into the blade. This weapon is no ordinary weapon, that much is clear. This weapon is used only as a display of wealth. Perhaps not great in battle, but definitely great at showing off wealth and power.